pasado y futuro distorsionado
by blackoctubre
Summary: una loca historia, divesion destre y tragedia.
1. Chapter 1

\- **no se que me hizo hacer esto adoro la serie aunque su fandom está más muerto que yo pero lo prometido es deuda siempre quise hacer este fic y bajos los efectos del alcohol ( no tomen si son menores de edad) pude hacer esto :3**

en los afanes de otro universo cuando dominator era joven en su universo , había un villano conocido como forastero, nadie sabía de dónde proviene este villano, solo sabe que destruyó su universo dejándolo sin esperanza ella como único sobreviviente de ese universo, cuando por fin pudo vencer a aquel ser ella decidió abandonar toda esperanza y darle una venganza al mundo yendo con grandes universos y haciendo que uno de los mas grandes villanos desaparezcan asi habia ido acabando con grandes celebridades del mundo villanil hasta que escuchó de un villano poderoso, el cual acababa de perder la memoria y desapareció de ese universo... hasta llegar al universo de wander, ella perdió su nave perdió todo solo se quedó con un par de frutas para no morir de hambre, en eso se dio cuenta de algo, en que se detuvo y llegó a el universo donde ella provenía su antiguo hogar , estaba desolado y vacío no había nadie en los planetas cercanos hasta que entro a una casa donde tenia aun un prototipo de su traje y miró alrededor de las naves que había destruido de otros supervillanos hasta que vio en una de esas naves una foto del villano de la amnesia, no podría ser ese enano del gorro verde o si….

ella se puso a pensar detenidamente no podría ser posible , un villano que ella semi-admiraba porque tenían una historia parecida, mataron a su familia y para vengarse destruyó a todos, pensó detenidamente podría ser un buen plan no?, podría haber errores pero si ella no destruiría el universo alguien mas lo haria, ya que hasta cierto punto destruir planetas sería aburrido.


	2. El encuentro

6 meses después

todo estaba perfecto en la galaxia aún se reconstruyen los planetas y dominator estaba lejos así que todos ya a normalizar sus vidas

wander y sylvia aun viajaban por el universo, aún tenían que escapar de lord hater cuando de repente chocan con un tipo de aspecto raro.

el tipo mira a wander y se asusta

\- señor… es usted…- dijo aquel chico

-no se quien eres pero bienvenido a la galaxia- el pequeño ser naranja saca una canasta de frutas y se la da

\- señor usted no me entiende- dijo más serio el muchacho - hace muchos años trabaje para usted

-sylvia miró a wander - podrias explicarme

\- el es uno de los villanos más grandes hasta que….- el muchacho agachó la cabeza- se resbalo por mi culpa y perdió la memoria y se escapó también por mi culpa- dijo algo nervioso.

-wander un villano , chico estás mal - se comenzó a reír sylvia-

\- no bromeo siganme aun seguimos algunos de sus ayudantes esperandole, es una lástima que su nave se la robo un tal lord dominator, pero su base aun esta intacta, ya casi terminamos su nave la mega destructora 2.0 - dijo emocionado el chico

wander no se habia movido al contrario solo meditaba , en cierto punto el no recordaba nada pero como es que el habia echo algo tan malo, nadie puede ser tan malo ? ¿o si?

-amo?- dijo el chico

\- amigo - dijo sylvia preocupada por su amigo

-creo que lo mejor seria ver ese lugar que opinas syl- dijo wander

-no creo que sea buena idea amigo - dijo la zbornak

\- entonces no me esperes despierto - salio de la burbuja con el chico -

\- wander…. Olvídalo te veo en el planeta diversión- y se comenzó a ir

-y bien cuál es tu nombre chico - dijo wander algo animado mientras seguía al pequeño ser

\- me llamo pinky amo - dijo aquel algo nervioso

\- no me digas amo - bufo wander

\- pero señor usted nos pegaba o algo peor si no le decíamos así , trabajamos con usted o moriríamos por que usted tiene sangre en sus manos… amo aunque no lo recuerde

\- wander porque tanto interes por que recuerde si antes era malo ? - dijo wander

-... - amo está loco se da cuenta de lo que dice en otros universos a usted lo buscan y si alguien lo encuentra podrán matarlo lo hacemos por su propio bien no lo Recuerda lord destructor amo del caos y de los universos - el chico toma a wander de los hombros- se me olvida que por mi perdio su memoria , pero el buen doc nos ayudara el tiene la cura para su amnesia .

\- wander , lo que digas mientras que después vea syl no hay problema

En otro lugar en un planeta de una galaxia ya olvidada lord dominator terminaba de armar su nave con ayuda de bots de hielo como de lava

Muy bien bots 124 y 443 busquen a este tipo - sacó una foto de wander- e investiguen dónde está lo necesito para mi plan

De ahí la sinistra chica se puso un nuevo casco y el traje era algo parecido al de antes solo había una rara combinación entre lava y hielo en el

dominator estará lista para ti lord destrucción


End file.
